guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cobalt
Header First. 18:23, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :Second.-- - (Talk/ ) 18:26, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Spot Reference. Win Points. Continuing with the reference related theme that s'ploded my last half-talkpage into a 49Kb archive, tell me where the following quotes come from to win cobalt points, and no, im still not keeping track. No gurantees that these are verbatim: #''"Sun Tzu said that, and i think he knows a leeeetle bit more about fighting than YOU!"'' #''"...and all your other friends won't be there either because you don't have any other friends because your so....unlikeable. It says so right here in your personnel file - Completely unlikeable, liked by no one, an unlikeable loner who's passing shall not be mourned. Shall. Not. Be. Mourned. Very cold. Very formal."'' #''"It's alright Andy! It's just bolognase!"'' #''"I want ten thousand tough guys and ten thousand soft guys to make the tough guys look tougher, and heres how i want 'em arranged: Tough! Tough! Tough! Soft! Tough! Soft! Soft! Tough!..."'' #''"Would anyone like........a peanut?"'' #''"Just talk talk talk talk talk............never shuts up...........ever"'' #''"...the only way to win is through the ruthless application of superior fire power"'' #''"Whats the difference!? One's a mental condition and the other's a proffesion!"'' #''"Cake, and grief counsilling will be available at the conclusion of the test"'' #''"Now ZAT! vas doctor azisted homicide!"'' #''"It's probably because he leads such a....sedimentary life!"'' #''"...assume the party escort submission position..."'' -- - (Talk/ ) 19:32, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :2 is GlaDOS from Portal and 5 is the Giant from The Princess Bride. — Powersurge360 19:36, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::9 is also GlaDOS, and is 3 Rodney Squirrel? — Powersurge360 19:37, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::I think 4 is Peter Griffin from Family Guy? 22:55, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::::1 is from Meet the Soldier, 8 is from Meet the Sniper, 10 is a taunt quote from Medic in TF2 when holding the Needle Gun, and I think 7 is from Meet the Engineer --Gimmethegepgun 22:59, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I think 6 is from Family Guy as well. 23:02, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::::@Possessed: no, 4 is the EPA guy in the Simpsons movie. Because going mad without power is just silly. --◄mendel► 23:03, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Ah, i knew it was something animated. 23:04, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Meh, I propose another one: "If it weren't for these damned neural implants you'd be a smoking crater by now." --Gimmethegepgun 00:44, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Well Gimmethegepgun takes the lead here by seeing through my multiple obscure TF2 quotes ploy, however 7 is not from meet the engineer or anything tf2 related, it's far more obscure. I have 2 other quotes from the same place and i don't really expect anyone to get them since the er, media item, ahem, from which they come sold about 12 copies worldwide xD (and yes, that is sarcasm, dont start looking for the worst selling product in human history or anything). And mendel is right about 4 - it's the EPA dude from the simpsons movie - "But sir, you've gone mad with power!" "Yeah, i know, have you ever tried going mad without power? - It's boring, no one listens to you!" 5. Is DEFINATELY not from the princess bride and 3. is even more not from rodney the squirrel. oh dear. As for gimme's quote, i remember it from somewhere but im not sure where, i'll hazard a provisional guess at Total Recall?-- - (Talk/ ) 10:42, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I actually got that one from the last Terran Marine pissed quote, but seeing as that's from Blizzard it's extremely likely from somewhere else first :P On a side note, there were 2 other ones the Marine has that I thought about saying: "Oh my god, he's gone whack!" and then "I vote we frag this commander" --Gimmethegepgun 17:20, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::Bleh, i always miss Starcraft references - i think im the only person to actually not like starcraft - the research times were far too slow for me - and build times wernt exactly fast either - in strategy games i really prefer the 'speed and aggression' approach and have limited patience waiting for a yellow bar that moves more slowly than a paralysed slug to fill up :|-- - (Talk/ ) 18:49, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Map editing olol :D --- -- (s)talkpage 19:22, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::The giant does say that though. "Stop your rhyming now, I meant it! Does anybody want a peanut?" — Powersurge360 02:15, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Havent read above #''"Sun Tzu said that, and i think he knows a leeeetle bit more about fighting than YOU!"'' - Dunno, Fight club? #''"...and all your other friends won't be there either because you don't have any other friends because your so....unlikeable. It says so right here in your personnel file - Completely unlikeable, liked by no one, an unlikeable loner who's passing shall not be mourned. Shall. Not. Be. Mourned. Very cold. Very formal."'' - Glados, end level of portal #''"It's alright Andy! It's just bolognase!"'' - Dunno #''"I want ten thousand tough guys and ten thousand soft guys to make the tough guys look tougher, and heres how i want 'em arranged: Tough! Tough! Tough! Soft! Tough! Soft! Soft! Tough!..."'' - Simpsons Movie #''"Would anyone like........a peanut?"'' - Dunno #''"Just talk talk talk talk talk............never shuts up...........ever"'' - no idea #''"...the only way to win is through the ruthless application of superior fire power"'' - ditto #''"Whats the difference!? One's a mental condition and the other's a proffesion!"'' -I phail, I remember, but unsure where #''"Cake, and grief counsilling will be available at the conclusion of the test"'' - Glados #''"Now ZAT! vas doctor azisted homicide!"'' - Medic TF2 #''"It's probably because he leads such a....sedimentary life!"'' - Dunno #''"...assume the party escort submission position..."'' - Glados, final level of portal So, Do I win RandomTime 10:49, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :No, you don't win - though you do get points for getting all the portal quotes. However you have to lose something for getting the first one wrong yet still knowing "doctor assisted homicide" (but not the meet the sniper quote o_O). However you haven't got anything other people haven't so you end up about on a par with gimme :P-- - (Talk/ ) 10:56, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::Doctor assisted homicide is an ingame quote, whilst the meet the sniper quote (I think it's the mental condition) is only out of game (I should rewatch the meet the classes) RandomTime 11:26, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, no one had gotten 12 yet. Also, you get an Achievement for assuming that position when asked, just crouch for a few seconds :P --Gimmethegepgun 17:22, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I know, i got that achievement without realising about it first - i earnestly tried to assume the party escort submission position :P - took me awhile to figure out how to get past that point actually - i waited ages for the party escort but he never came :(-- - (Talk/ ) 18:02, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Shameless bragging Anyone else in the UK who got their A level or AS results today? I have 3 A's and a B - anyone have an advance on that? :P-- - (Talk/ ) 11:00, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :What does that correspond to in U.S. ? (T/ ) 21:04, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::That reminds me of a Will Farell skit I saw once. I took a test to day, and I kicked ass. I got an A, 2 B's, and a C! talk 22:59, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Arg My computer has just died, now all i have access to is this slow piece of crap i wouldn't want to do anything other than...order a replacement for my old computer with. As such i will be randomly dispearing for a short while again -- 09:39, 18 August 2008 (UTC) (a.k.a. cobalt's shit computer - oh noes! shoe puppet! etc!) :That sucks. I hope you'll get that replacement soon. --- -- (s)talkpage 09:40, 18 August 2008 (UTC) (banbanomg) What do the techy people on the wiki think of this spec: Processor (CPU): Intel® Core™2 Quad Q6600 (4 X 2.40GHz) 1066MHz FSB/8MB Cache Memory (RAM): 4GB CORSAIR XMS2 800MHz - LIFETIME WARRANTY! (2x2GB) Motherboard: ASUS® P5N-D: DDR2, SATAII, 2 x PCI-e x16, 2 PCI, 2 x PCI-e x1 Operating System: Genuine Windows Vista™ Home Premium 64-bit Edition + SP1, CD USB Options: 6 x USB 2.0 PORTS (4 REAR + 2 FRONT) AS STANDARD Memory - 1st Hard Disk: 500GB SERIAL ATA II HARD DRIVE WITH 8MB CACHE (7,200rpm) 1st CD/DVD Drive: 20x Dual Layer LightScribe DVD Writer ±R/±RW/RAM Graphics Card: 512MB GEFORCE 9800GTX+ PCI Express + DVI + TV-OUT Sound Card: ONBOARD 8 CHANNEL (7.1) HIGH DEF AUDIO (AS STANDARD) Case: Stylish Silver/Black Trident case + 2 front USB Power Supply & Case Cooling: 600W Quiet Quad Rail PSU + 120mm Case Fan Processor Cooling: ASUS SILENT KNIGHT II PURE COPPER ULTRA COOLER -- 10:03, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :That's rather sexy. How much are you paying for that? O-o --- -- (s)talkpage 10:06, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::£719 - it was going to be £675 then i decided to splash out on a better graphics card :P - I have known my old PC was on its last legs for some time (it made god-awful noises and kept shutting down randomly) so i've had a "new PC fund" for quite awhile now :) And i have no idea how that converts into euros...actually, 1 second google will tell me: £719 = €910 in dutch money :P (you do use euros don't you? i hope so.) €910 makes it sound worryingly expensive - still, exchange rates et al :P-- 11:03, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :::For such a computer, it's not that expensive tbh :P I've been looking for a new pc myself, so that;s why I was interested ^^" Now at ~740 Euro, and my birthday is coming up soon. Can't wait to get rid of this damned monstrosity. It's COM+ Element doesn't even work anymore, which makes IE explode whenever I open it, and I can't update my virus scanner. Which is rather worrying XD --- -- (s)talkpage 12:42, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Only 2 front USB ports is going to get restrictive. 12:52, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I never needed more than 2 USB ports (one for my MP3 and the other for my mouse). How's 2 front ports restrictive? --- -- (s)talkpage 12:58, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Viper, just backup your data and reinstall your operating system. If you're moving to new system, you have to start afresh anyhow, and what yo udescribe sounds like your Windows getting clogged. Smart people reinstall Windows at least once a year. ::::::USB devices you might want to use: speaker, keyboard, mouse, gamepad, memory stick, MP3 player (recharging), video input, digital camera, small lights, small fan, ... --◄mendel► 13:04, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::The failing OS is not the only reason: It laggs on Warcraft III regularly. And that's an ancient game. Surprisingly, I don't lagg on GW as often, tho >.> Anyways, Mouse, keyboard, speakers, gamepad can all go in the back. And if you really need more ports, you could just get a hub to get another 3 or 7 ports. Dunno about the price, but I doubt they cost more than a few bucks, really. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:08, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Lagging on WC3 can still mean your operating system is doing things by the side that slow WC3 down. Back up the data, download current drivers for your hardware, back those up too, wipe the disk and reinstall - I bet you you'll be a lot more satisfied, and even if you're not, you've just upped the resale value of system. --◄mendel► 13:13, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :::(edit conflict) My strategy has usually been to buy a system that would have been high-end a year back. I find that having a lot of RAM and a big harddisk helps. :::And in fact, the harddisk is one of the weak points in your setup. You can get a 750GB and some 1000GB disks for the same price pre GB, and you could get a 5400rpm model that will still have faster data transfer because the data density on the platters is better. Plus 8MB cache is on the low end for hard disks nowadays - your CPU has as much as that, and hard disk you buy now should have at least 16 GB, better 32! :::Computer sellers like to sell you fast processors. But you're hobbling your processor with slow DDR2 RAM - the processor's 1066MHz FSB won't help you much if your RAM only handles 800Mhz. So going with a somewhat slower and cheaper processor won't be likely to impact performance that much - if you want to get the most of a processor like that, you ought to either get the unstandardized, faster DDR2-1066 RAMs or select a motherboard that does DDR3. DDR3 has been on the market for a year now and works at twice the rated speed of DDR2, but it costs almost the same. I also assume that your mainboard chipset is cheap because it doesn't support DDR3 - chipsets that do are likely to be faster for DDR2 memeory as well. :::Now mind you, I haven't bought a PC myself lately, so don't treat this advice as the last word on the subject - I have checked current technologies and prices for all of 20 minutes at this point. If I was in your position, I'd seek out benchmarks for games that interest me and think hard about going with a slower processor, investing the money in RAM and harddisk instead (and making sure I could upgrade the processor in the future as there'll be more power to be had for less money). --◄mendel► 13:01, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Suppose you and a friend want to play Melty Blood! 13:05, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :::My advice is to buy two identical hard drives so you can set them up in a RAID-1(mirrored) configuration, that way your data is automatically backed up for you in case one of the drives fails. I'll second Mendel in recommending faster memory: Corsair XMS2 comes in a 1066MHz version, which gives the optimum situation of your RAM matching your CPU. If you can get an optical drive without LightScribe, that might save a few £'s - unless they've released much improved versions in the past few months, it's a pretty crappy feature that you probably won't use much (I've created better labels with a Sharpie than the LightScribe labels I saw). :::Other than that, I don't know too much about the current CPUs, motherboards, or graphics cards, except that I've heard good things about the Core2 Quads, I've used nVidia-based GeForce cards for years, and Asus has always been a good MB manufacturer. —Dr Ishmael 14:11, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::Nice one - Only problem is 64 bit windows, needed for the 4GB of memory, but there's a lot of driver issues RandomTime 17:31, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :::Wow, thanks all (espeically Ishmael and Mendel :P) - the wiki has oddly been a greater wealth of information than the various tech forums i've been posting on o_O. To answer the queries so far: I've already checked about driver issues for 64-bit vista and it should be fine for pretty much everything i want to run - and there are ways around most of the problems that do arise. The reason i went with a seemingly excessively fast processor is largely cos the Q6600's are so cheap now (i think intel may be discontinuing them soonish) so i thought - why not. Most dual core processors above 2.4GHz are actually more expensive and the price difference isnt that much on ones at or below 2.4. I don't think i need more RAM and i really can't afford 1066MHz RAM - im already stretching myself as far as possible for a pc here :P. As for the hard drive, i've been managing (albeit difficultly) with 80GB of space for the last 4 years so im not too worried about getting more than 500GB :P Some people have suggested i could get away with a 450 Watt power supply with this spec, im a bit apprehensive of trying as my last power supply exploded nearly setting fire to my house in the process (sort of) and utterly fucking my computer - so i wouldn't want to put too much strain on a power supply, but on the other hand, if i can get away with it its a big saving, what do you guys think?-- 18:56, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Depends. How much power do the CPU, the graphics card, the DVD writer (when lightscribing) and the hard disk (when starting up) consume? How much of a safety margin do you have left? How are these power requirements distributed across the different voltages that the supply provides? The supply will overheat when the power taken at a certain voltage exceeds the rated load for that voltage, even though your total power may be well below the overall rated power of the supply. ::::RAID1 is great when you have other backup as well - you'll have instant backup, but malware will instantly thrash your backup, too. For a professional such as Dr Ishmael, losing a day's work means almost a days work gone; for a private user, it means a day's gaming gone, and maybe you need to redownload your most recent torrents or what have you. It's often not worth the expense. --◄mendel► 19:06, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Well in that case I'll play it safe and cough up for the 600W power supply, my safety margin isn't, er, very much at all :P And i think i'll avoid RAID then - i backup often enough onto an external drive anyways so im not too worried about spending money for a more effective backup system if i wont need it. And thanks for your advice mendel, why does the internet need tech forums when we have wikis xP-- 19:20, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::The advice here didn't actually make you change your mind (or your PC specs). You could have linked to what you got from the tech forums and ask us to tell you what it meant - that way you get both expertise and actual advice. --◄mendel► 10:52, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Final Quick Question Is it possible to run office 2003 on vista (64-bit) or will i need to buy office 2007?-- 10:04, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Well, I'd go with 2005 or '06, but you should be able to. I mean, you can run Mario and Nethack on Vista, which are both older than Off '03, so I don't see why not? --- -- (s)talkpage 10:06, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::Frankly, you shouldn't be using Microsoft Office at all. OpenOffice for great justice! (It's fully compatible with all versions of MS Office files, and it's free.) 10:09, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::Frankly, you should use XP, cause it's just better. --- -- (s)talkpage 10:12, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Quit living in the past. 10:16, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::::If you don't want to live in the past, get Linux. --- -- (s)talkpage 10:19, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Switch to OpenOffice, you'll never look back. I've used it and its predecessors for more than a decade. And learn to use templates when writing text (F11 ftw). --◄mendel► 10:52, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Only two things I would contest on this setup's "groodness" would be the processor (AMD ftw, amirite?) and Vista. Granted, the service pack makes it a less crappy ME knockoff, but it is, in my opinion, a far inferior product to XP; of course, this is coming from a person who's been using nothing but Win2k on his home computer for the past 8-9 years. I loved my Win2k installation, its just a grand OS, but since I got a bad virus Sunday, I've had to resort to using XP since I've lost my 2K install CD. Oh well, you wanna make an ommlette(sp?), you gotta break some eggs. talk 18:55, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I prefer intel to AMD actually, they seem to have taken the lead in the processor race again. But besides brand loyalty issues - the q6600 is the cheapest processor around that gives anything like the kind of performance it does - so thats why i havent gone for anything fancier. And the price of my spec has gone up by £2 between the time i first posted it and now - oh noes, i better order quickly before the econmy explodes!-- 13:05, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::lulz. My bro recently build a computer for about $600 (US), got a dual core 64bit AMD with a bitchin 1gb Nvidia and 2gb ram; just to mention a few. Guess prices for decent elctronics are different in the EU. talk 18:04, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, depends. A current gaming mag off the shelf specs a 555€ entry-level gaming system with an Athlon64 X2 5600+, 2GB DDR2-800, and a nvidia 8800 GT graphics card. Add about 50€ to get the 1MB model instead. ::::::::::Cobalt's parts are rather better than that. I've built a similar system in the online tool of alternate.de, it's still missing the custom CPU cooler and 79€ assembly cost, and it is already clocking in at 1055,-€ , that's about 250€ short of Cobalt's price, provided I actually hit comparable components. ---- Total: € 1.055,-* ---- ::::::::::Note that I chose an AV model harddisk, that's extra quiet. There are two 9800 GTX+ cards in the system to take advantage of the SLI feature. Can you beat that with US prices? --◄mendel► 22:13, 20 August 2008 (UTC) I are Frankenstein! Well, as a stop gap measure till my new computer arrives, i've managed to restore my old pc to some sort of working order. Erm...by taking half the components out and putting new, or rather, old, ones in from various un-used old computers i have lying around and borrowing components that friends didnt want because they were too old/crap. Still - i can run TF2 at 1280*1024 with all the settings on low, er, and no sound - it scales quite well actually; GW runs fine too :)-- - (Talk/ ) 18:43, 24 August 2008 (UTC) My meditating gurus need re-varnishing? Ok, what the fuck does this mean!? Is the problem with my bodge-job computer, FF, or on the wiki's end? And has the world gone mad!? What the hell has happened when your error messages are entitled "Guru Meditation" and instead of an option reading "OK" or something, the only choice you are presented with is "Varnish". I don't want to varnish any gurus! Meditating or no! What is wrong with wikia now?-- - (Talk/ ) 18:53, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :I've had that too, both as error 503 and 50665738-something-retardedly-long. I wanted to upload it, but forgot a screenie, so I was waiting for it to pop again. Go spam the Wikia board with it tbh :D Btw, the Varnish thing is really weird... Idk what it was, but it didn't seem related to the Wiki --- -- (s)talkpage 18:57, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ::Just got it, looks like a cacheing error --'RandomTime' 19:01, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :::Alright, as long as its on wikia's end and not some problem with my new random arrangement of hardware or some kind of ISP related s'plode im not worried :) They could make these weird error messages more intelligible though - i had a windows error message awhile ago that read "Sanity check:string of numbers FAILED:string of letters and numbers is not sane. and the only option was "ok" - the close button was disabled. Personally i didnt feel that random registry files (i am guessing) going insane was "ok", but it didnt seem to cause any problems ¬_¬-- - (Talk/ ) 19:17, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ::::From IRC: : I was just told I cannot access recent changes by a meditating guru : What the hell is wrong with wikia : They are giving me the option to "varnish" : Because protecting surfaces from corrosion is very important right now 19:19, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ::In the 80ies, there was a computer called "Commodore Amiga" which was the first popular computer to have true multitasking, a feat that Redmond should achieve only half a decade later. This computer didn't bluescreen, when it crashed, it gave you a "guru meditation" and a number that knowing souls would have called "error code" - but only gurus knew what it meant, hence the name. ::Oh, and Varnish is the web cache software wikia is having trouble with. Obviously they don't have money for a test environment that their engineers cantest updates on before they go live with them. --◄mendel► 22:52, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :::Whatever *varnishes mendel* and stop thinking along the same lines as me Felix, it's quite disturbing o_O-- - (Talk/ ) 13:55, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Thinking along the same lines occurs daily to me.. Mainly with Progger. It's scary from time to time. One of my favorites was when some guy we knew was sighing on TS a bit too much. When we entered UW, we both simultaneously typed something akin to the following: "Stop wanking without push to talk on, !". We laughed over TS and that guy had no idea what we were talking about. It was rather epic. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:00, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Or when I randomly joined ts and said "You guys suck" and at exactly the same time: "No You"? ^^ — Warw/Wick 14:03, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::FYI: For those who don't know, sanity checks are a way to ensure that a particular process or even piece of hardware, is working properly. Like the GW error that says your video card is returning anomalous data and hence failed a sanity check. Many sanity checks test the integrity of the CPU's math processor using a statement that should always be true, like 1=1. If this fails, something in your computer isn't working quite as it should. These kinds of failures in hardware are usually due to overly long periods of run-time or excessive heat buildup. Either way, the best cure is to shut down, and check for excessive heat; if you find you're running hot, check your cooling system, if you aren't, its probably a simple hardware malfunction that's easily repaired by a little downtime. talk 03:38, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::But psychiatrists wouldn't make any money if they just put people in a cooling system. Also, "a computer is very dumb but extremely fast...an idiot savant". (T/ ) 05:35, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I think you mean, "A computer is a very sophisticated idiot. It is capable of making mistakes at amazing speeds." Give ya 50 points if you can spot the reference. talk 06:45, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::"But psychiatrists wouldn't make any money if they just put people in a cooling system." Ah, my quotes page grows another few bytes-- - (Talk/ ) 18:08, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Join Me Nao. talk 03:42, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:39, December 1, 2010 (UTC)